The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliopsis plant, botanically known as Heliopsis helianthoides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Inhelsodor’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Heliopsis plants with attractive ray and disc floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Heliopsis plant is the result of an open pollination of a proprietary selection of Heliopsis helianthoides identified as code number Hel 12 3-1, not patented, the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Heliopsis helianthoides as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heliopsis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the stated open pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heliopsis plant by divisions was first conducted in Gensingen, Germany in March, 2014. Asexual reproduction by divisions and by vegetative tip cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Heliopsis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.